June
by soniayunita
Summary: Mai said something that makes Naru choke on his tea. What is it? And who's June?


Ghost Hunt Fanfiction

June

Nyoon

Disclaimer : I'm not own Ghost Hunt.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the quiet afternoon, Naru sat back in his chair, enjoying the peacefulness that only comes when Mai was in school, or sleep. There's a reason why sometimes Naru allowed Mai to sleep. And scheduled. Usually it takes one hour for Naru to miss Mai's voice. It's already 39 minutes. 21 minutes to go.

But nothing was perfect. Two days ago, Naru woke Mai up 5 minutes late. Just yesterday he woke Mai up early, 23 minute early. That's because after 30 minutes of sleeping, Mai began to mumble Gene's name. When Mai ask why she was woken up, Naru just said because of work. Of course he was jealous, but if he admitted it, then the four horseman was ready to knock on our door. Ah, it's already 40 minutes. Then he could enjoy his quiet time until…

"NARU!", Mai brust through the wall (er… door I mean).

…now.

" Stop damaging our office, Mai. Don't you have an empathy to the building?"

"And don't you have an empathy to me? You jerk!"

"To the point, please."

"…? AH! NARU, I SAW SOMETHING TERRIBLE! OH I'M BLIND!"

"Mai, What is it?", Naru asked Mai with gentler voice. He knew that's the only way he could get Mai's answer. And her answer make him choke on his tea.

"I saw Gene making out!"

" *Naru choke*"

"Naru! Are you OK?", Mai rushed to Naru's side and help him.

"OK? Am I OK? What'd you expect me to react when I got informed that my brother's hormone decided to act when he's dead!", Mai stunned for a moment. She never saw Naru this frantic.

"… "

"…"

A minute pass by. Finally Naru could control his emotion.

"Mai, the girl that was … making out with Gene … is she has a long blonde hair?"

"Uh? Um, yes she has."

"And she wears an old fashioned clothes?"

"Yes, How do you know?"

" Then you just saw Gene's fiancée, June."

"Gene's fiancée? Gene had a fiancée?"

"I just said that Mai. Are you deaf as well?"

"Hey!" , Mai always easy to annoy. That's why Naru loves her. … Wait a minute, let's check. Earthquake? No. Tsunami? No. Alien invasion? No. So… Naru didn't mind admitting this one.

"Mai, tea."

"Right away boss!",

After Mai already left, Naru stay silent. He was't planed to got upset in front of Mai like that. When the information finally sink in, he relize one important thing.

'I lost again, how come he always win in every bet we made?'

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Noll, your Valentine's gift seemed less and less every year."_

"_I don't know and I don't care, Gene."_

"_Then you lost, noll!"_

"_What? What just I lost to?", _

"_Don't you remember? Last year we made a bet. I was bet that I will have chocolate more than you."_

"… _whatever"_

"… _Hey noll, let's make a bet again."_

"_What is it now?"_

"_I bet I would have a girlfriend first!"_

"_Count me in."_

"_Good! I already had one, I win!"_

"_Hey! Not fair!"_

"_But I didn't said the deadline, right? Haha.."_

"_Damn."_

"_Hush! No bad words."_

"_You sounds like Madoka."_

"…"

"…"

"_What about if we make a bet again?"_

"_Again?"_

"_Yes! I bet I will kiss my girlfriend first!"_

"… _You already did it, you win."_

"_Oh My dear brother, You're getting smarter and smarter every day.(so, he knew these words from Gene.)"_

"_Just stop it, Gene"_

"_Fine. Let's make…"_

"_NOT ANOTHER BET PLEASE!"_

"_But… But…"_

"…_(Noll always weak against a puppy face, believe me) You win, what is it this time?"_

"_I bet I will make out with my girlfriend first."_

"_I'm on."_

"_Yes!"_

"… _By the way, about your girlfriend, did the others know?"_

"…"

"_It means they don't, did they?"_

"… _Noll don't you dare."_

"_Hehe…"_

"_Noll, we're brothers remember."_

"… _MADOKA! I HAVE A HOT GOSSIP! GENE HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

A second after Madoka heard Naru said that, she took her phone and called Lin in the office. By the end of the day, all of the Davis family and workers knew about Gene's girlfriend. Naru smiled remembering that day. Then he relized (again) that he was lost the bet.

'Damn Gene. Now he won the bet and I still don't make any progress with Mai. Huh? What am I thinking?"

It seems Naru was too busy with himself and failed to notice that Mai has come to his room.

"Sweet memories, Naru?", Naru seems taken aback. After he succeded put his 'Bossy Face' again, he speak up.

" Mai! Don't you know how to knock?"

"I know and I do knock. But you didn't answer it. So I came in.", sensing a potential defeat, he decided to not to fight it.

"… Where's my tea Mai?"

"Here."

And Naru took it without word. As usual, Mai is waiting to got a proper thank you. Maybe more than a thank you this time.

"… What is it Mai?"

"Er? Can I ask you a questions, Naru?"

He eyed Mai a moment. After he realized that this will not end fast(she said questions, not question), he decided at least he won't have an assistant with sore legs.

"Yes you can. Sit down."

"Oh. Thank you."

"What now Mai?"

"Er… Naru I don't know how to ask this. But, Gene's fiancée, was she a physic?"

"Yes she was. She has the exact ability like me."

"And, can you astral projecting?"

"No, I can't. I just have a PK. I'm not a medium. Why?"

"So, Why she can appear in my dreams? And… make out… if she can't astral projecting?"

"… I knew sooner or later you'll ask about this."

"So?"

"… Three months after the engagement party, she died."

Mai claps her hands to her mouth. She didn't expect this.

"H-how?"

"Out of battery. I'ts like me. Do you remember when I almost died in the previews case, when I used my power? It's just like that. Unfortunately she didn't make it. Her body too weak to handle it."

"…"

"After that his smile never the same again. He smile without a smile. You know what I mean.", Mai nodded.

"…"

"But now, everything will change. The more I think about it the more I can feel his happiness, his relived feeling. Finally he could recovery from his long mourning."

"Just like you."

Naru stunned. He didn't know how to react.

"…"

"You already healed too. You smilled, you can tell me about Gene without a sad feeling. You tell me his happy moment without getting sad. Just like Gene."

He adsorb her words one by one, and then he know.

'Yes. Yes, I'm just like Gene. While, he had found June, I found you'

"Naru? What is it"

"Nothing Mai. I'm just tired."

"Then it's not nothing Naru! You should take a break."

Naru consider this idea for a minute. And he decided, if his brother can move on like that, he can do it too.

"Maybe you're right."

"Realy?"

Mai didn't expect he would agree with her.

"Mai."

"Uh? What Naru?"

"Have you had lunch?"

"Not yet, I still have a few paper work that I left when I was asleep."

"Leave it, come with me.", he said as he stood up and made his way through the door.

"Are you serious?"

" C'mon Mai, before I change my mind.", he pause at the door way. Looking to Mai which seems hard to register his word because of her disbelieve to him. Then when the last word had sink properly at Mai's head, he had to control his laughter, Mai face change from confused look, understand look, then finally, a big smile appear in her face

"'OK! I get my coat first.", she ran past Naru, in order to grab her belongings.

Then, they made their way to the lunch place with Naru's car. He refused to had a lunch in the café. Not enough to his look he said. Narcissistic.

On the way…

"Naru?"

"What Mai?"

"Er, what did you said her name was?"

Naru looked at her with disbelieving look.

"I'm not deaf! I'm just want to make sure! Naru! Watch out!"

Mai shout. There's a truck speeding in front of them, straight to their car. Yet, Naru can easily dodge from it smoothly.

"Naru! you are driving. Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Don't worry about my skill Mai. Last time I checked it still perfect."

"Well, at least worry about my health, I can had a heart attack."

"Easy Mai."

"Jerk!"

"It's June."

"I know what month we're in right now, thank you."

"No, Mai. You asked Gene's fiancée's name, her name is June."

"Oh. It's like the name of the sixth month, June. Funny."

"And what about you, Mai? In English your name similar like the name of the month too. May, the fifth month. Be careful when throwing a statement, Mai. Especially when it can be used on you too. Idiot. "

"Hey!"

He mean it when he said it's fun to annoy Mai.

'Mai, I know it's weird and you can't hear it, but thank you. Without you, maybe I still mourning by now. It's hard to believe that it's started with a bet. Wait a minute, if we talked about a bet, it remind me of something.'

"_hey noll, I want to make another bet. I bet I will be a father first!"_

'A father, huh? We'll see about that, Gene. We'll see.'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Um, sorry about the bad grammar. I'm new with this. It's my first fanfic. And it's my first story done too. Please review, and tell me my mistake. No flame please


End file.
